cold
by WiraFitri96
Summary: "hiks, hiks, kenapa hidupku begini kami-sama" lirih seorang anak yang berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun disebuah kamar yang gelap dan penuh dengan ketakutan. /bad summary/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Mamashi Kishimoto**

 **By : wf**

 **Pairing : naruto x?**

 **Warning : smart!naru, cool!naru, OOC, maaf kalau cerita ini masih abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali typo, karena saya masih penulis baru dan masih amatir dan juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi sungguh ini murni dari pikiran saya sendiri, I hope you can enjoy reading this story, guys...**

Chapter 1

"hiks, hiks, kenapa hidupku begini kami-sama" lirih seorang anak yang berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun disebuah kamar yang gelap dan penuh dengan ketakutan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia dapat berada ditempat yang sebenarnya bukanlah tempatnya itu. Ia dikurung dikamar gelapnya itu hanya karena kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dan keluarganya. Ia hanya berharap semoga ada yang menyelamatkannya dari ruangan gelap ini.

"kami-sama, naru takut" lirihnya kembali. "kenapa kau hanya mengurungnya saja, Minato. Naruto sudah sangat keterlaluan, ia sudah mencelakai menma, hukuman kurungan ini tidaklah cukup. Kita buang saja ia dari keluarga Namikaze, Minato" sebuah suara yang membuat hatinya kembali teriris, ia tidak menyangka orang yang sudah ia anggap salah satu paling berharga itu, dengan teganya mengatakan hal seperti tentang dirinya.

"tapi, kaa-san, kalau kita membuangnya begitu saja, khusina pastilah akan menentang, juga akan membuat nama keluarga kita hancur" jawab suara berat khas pria dewasa, yang dipanggil dengan nama Minato ini. "ck, anak ini hanya membuat beban keluarga saja" kesal wanita yang ia panggil kaa-san itu. Wanita tua itu memasuki ruangan itu dengan wajah jengkel dan marah. Ia mendekati anak laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu, ia meluapkan emosinya dengan cara menendang dan memaki anak laki-laki.

"ck, gara-gara kau cucu kesayanganku masuk rumah sakit, dan belum sadar hinggah sekarang" makinya pada anak laki-laki itu. "aku..aku mohoon jangan pukuli aku, aku tidak pernah bermaksud melukai menma-nii. Kejadian itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja" mohon naruto dengan menautkan kedua tangannya menghadap kearah Namikaze Tsunade dan Namikaze Minato itu.

"kau terlalu banyak alasan, kau akan aku hukum dengan berat, kau harus pergi dari keluarga ini" bentak Tsunade padanya. Minato hanya diam melihat sang ibu meluapkan emosinya pada anak bungsunya itu. Ia tidak yakin akan dapat melawan permintaan sang ibu yang terkenal tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

Ia menatap datar kearah sang ibu yang tengah memukul anak bungsunya itu. "tou-sama, aku mohon bujuk baa-sama untuk berhenti memukulku, ini sangat sakit" lirih naruto kearah minato dengan tatapan memohon. "ck, kau sekarang berusaha meminta tolong pada minato, kau tak kan berhasil bocah sialan, asal kau tahu saja kau adalah anak yang sangat tidak diharapkan" balas Tsunade dengan berteriak dan kembali memukul naruto. Naruto yang dipukul terdiam dan hanya dapat merintih kesakitan.

"sudahlah kaa-san, kita keluar saja dari ruangan ini" ajak minato, minato akui walau ia tidak menyayangi naruto. Ia tetaplah masih mempunyai hati nurani, tidak tega melihat wajah kesakitannya itu.

Setelah keduanya pergi dari ruangan tempat naruto disekap, naruto terduduk lemah, ia tidak pernah menyangka orang yang ia sayang akan menghianatinya sendiri. "lihat saja Tsunade aku akan menghancurkanmu dan keluargamu suatu hari nanti" tekad naruto dengan mantap yang dari matanya menyiratkan dendam yang dalam.

"aku akan menghancurkanmu dengan rahasia yang selama ini kau tutup rapat, kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa saja yang telah kau perbuat pada kedua orang itu" ujar naruto lagi.

Setelah beberapa hari naruto disekap, akhirnya ia dapat keluar, walau ketika ia keluar , ia akan 'dibuang' dari keluarga itu.

Naruto pov

Hai semua, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, yah sepertinya namaku akan segera berganti menjadi Uzumaki Naruto. Kenapa aku menyatakan demikian, keluargaku eeh maksudku keluarga Namikaze akan segera menghapusku dari daftar anggota keluarga. Aku tidak akan merasa sedih karena aku sudah merasakan kasih sayang dari orang yang aku anggap ibu walau hanya sebentar, namun aku hanya cukup kecewa atas apa yang terjadi dalam hidupku.

Sekali lagi aku tidak akan menyalahkan takdir dan kami-sama atas apa yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Namun aku belajar bahwa sesuatu yang tampak belum tentu itu yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku cukup mengerti kenapa Tsunade-sama membenciku, ia hanya kecewa 'anak' kesayangannya mati bersama dengan 'dia' dan aku adalah anak dari 'anak' dan 'dia', Tsunade sangat membenci 'dia', dengan alasan yang aku sendiri belum tahu. Aku tahu semua secara sengaja saat mendengar perdebatannya dengan Jiraya-jii. Aku akan sedikit menceritakannya.

Flashback

Yosh, akhirnya kain terakhir selesai. Aku terduduk di kursi didekat jemuran kain. Aku memandang langit dengan pandangan sendu. aku merenungkan sesuatu, banyak pertanyaan yang ada dikepalaku, kenapa tou-sama sangat dingin kepadaku? Kenapa aku dibenci? Tidak seperti Menma, ia mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan termasuk kasih sayang dari tou-sama.

Sedangkan aku hanya mendapatkan tatapan kebencian dari semua orang, kecuali kaasan. Aku terkadang merasa berbeda dengan yang lain, tidak seperti anggota keluarga namikaze dan Uzumaki lain, karena perbedaan warna rambut juga kulitku. Yah, rambutku berwarna putih dan juga warna kulitku putih kepucatan.

Aku mulai curiga tentang identitasku, apa aku benar-benar berasal dari keluarga ini. Karena perbedaan itu, aku sering dicaci maki oleh teman sekelas bahkan anggota keluargaku.

"naruto-kun, kenapa kau masih berada disini? Sudah waktunya makan siang, ayo kita makan siang bersama" sebuah suara dan tepukan pelan dipundakku meyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku melihat kaa-san tersenyum lembut kearahku. "ayo, tunggu apalagi, kita akan makan siang bersama" ujarnya lagi sambil menarikku untuk segera meninggalkan tempat menjemur pakaian ini.

Setelah itu, kamipun sampai keruang makan, dapat aku lihat tatapan dingin dan tajam yang dilayangkan oleh keluarga ini padaku.

"naruto, kushina, ayo segera duduk, kita akan memulai makan siang kita" kata jiraya dengan senyum lebarnya pada kami.

"kushina, kenapa kau membawa anak ini kesini" tanya Tsunade dengan nada dingin

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan kushina, kenapa kau mengajak anak ini kesini, hilang sudah nafsu makanku" sambung minato.

"kenapa kau ada disini baka, kau menganggu makan siang kami saja" tambah seorang anak yang sangat mirip dengan minato seakan dia adalah mininya a.k.a Menma.

Aku terdiam, mendengar mereka. "baiklah aku akan segera pergi, gomennasai telah menganggu acara makan siang kalian" lirihku sambil membungkukkan badanku kearah mereka. Sebelum aku mulai melangkah menjauhi mereka, tangan kaa-san menghentikan langkahku.

"apa salahnya, aku mengajaknya makan siang bersama, naruto-kun kan juga anggota keluarga ini" ujar kaasan dengan nada lembut pada mereka. "dia bukan anggota keluarga kita kushina camkan itu" ujar tsunade, yang kemudian mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu, diikuti dengan minato dan Menma.

"sudahlah, naruto, kushina jangan dengarkan mereka, ayo silahkan makan terlebih dahulu, aku akan memberikan mereka penjelasan, oke" ujar jiraya.

Satu persatu mereka meninggalkan ruang makan itu, yang hanya menyisakan aku dan kaa-san saja.

"cha, jangan dengarkan mereka naruto-kun, ayo kita makan berdua saja" ajak kaa-san padaku. Keadaanku sekarang aku sedang berusaha tangisku, melihat semua orang menjauhi kaa-san hanya gara-gara anak yang tidak diharapkan sepertiku.

"kenapa kau melamun naruto-kun, ayo sini makan bersama dengan kaa-san" suaranya menyentakkanku agar kembali kedua nyata. Aku hanya mengangguk membalas ajakan darinya. Aku berjalan pelan kearahnya dan mendudukkan diriku dikursi di sebelahnya.

"cha, baiklah, selamat makan" serunya dengan semangat. "hm, selamat makan" sambungku singkat.

Setelah selesai makan siang, aku segera pamit pada kaasan untuk kekamarku. Namun secara tidak sengaja aku melewati kamar Jiji dan Tsunade-sama.

"kenapa kau masih bersikap kasar pada naruto Tsunade" suara jiji menghentikan langkahku. "kau menanyakan kenapa aku bersikap kasar padanya jiraya, aku bersikap seperti ini, karena ia adalah penyebab 'anak' kesayanganku mati, juga karena 'dia'" teriak tsunade.

"namun, alasanmu itu tidak membenarkan kau bertingkah seperti ini, walau bagaimanapun naruto tetaplah cucu kita" balas jiraya dengan nada lembut agar emosi tsunade mereda. "ck, kau bilang aku salah, dia cucuku kita, yang benar saja, aku tidak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai cucuku" balasnya.

"kau tidak bisa terus bersikap seperti ini, naruto tetaplah cucu kita dan anak dari 'anak' kesayangan kita kan, jadi aku mohon jangan terus bersikap seperti ini padanya" ujar jiraya.

"walau itu benar, itu tidak akan merubah sikapku padanya, dengar itu jiraya" ucap tsunade.

Aku tidak sanggup mendengar lebih lanjut pembicaraan mereka, aku berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kamarku, banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dikepalaku. Jadi, aku bukan anak kandung tou-sama dan kaasan? Siapa orang tua kandungku? Siapa yang tsunade sama sebut dia itu?

End of flashback

Aku sungguh membenci keluarga ini, atas semua perbuatan mereka padaku, semuanya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang terlunta-lunta dijalan, karena minato dan tsunade telah membuangku dengan alasan memasukkanku kedalam sekolah berasrama pada jiji dan kaasan.

Aku muak melihat senyum palsunya dan minato saat diintrogasi kaasan dan jiji. Sudahlah lebih baik aku melupakan kejadian itu sesaat, aku harus segera memikirkan dimana tempatku berteduh malam ini dan apa yang akan aku makan sekarang. Jujur sekarang aku benar-benar lapar.

"hei, anak kecil" sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku, dapat aku lihat sebuah mobil menepi didepanku, dan seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Ia tersenyum lebar kearahku, aku hanya dapat menatap bingung kearahnya.

"kau mau ikut denganku, naruto" aku kaget dengan pernyataannya, apalagi ia tahu siapa namaku. Jika aku memperhatikannya dengan teliti, pria yang ada didepanku ini sangat mirip denganku yang membedakan Cuma mata saja, aku memiliki mata berwarna biru sedangkan ia berwarna lavender.

"kau pasti bingung siapa aku, jika kau ikut denganku, aku akan menjelaskan semua yang akan kau tanyakan" ujarnya padaku yang dapat membaca ekspresi yang aku keluarkan. Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia mengajakku memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai, hai,,, ketemu lagi dengan author yang gaje ini, author kembali mem-publikasikan fic baru, heheheh. Tenang aja, untuk fic2 author yang lain, sudah setengah jadi kok. Karena cerita ini sudah agak lama didocument author, akhirnya author mempunyai keberanian untuk meng update nya. Heheheh.**

 **Semoga kalian suka ya, reader-san. Juga jangan lupa read, review dll jika kalian suka heeheheh.**

 **Oke minna...**

 **WF out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Mamashi Kishimoto**

 **By : wf**

 **Pairing : naruto x?**

 **Warning : smart!naru, cool!naru, OOC, maaf kalau cerita ini masih abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali typo, karena saya masih penulis baru dan masih amatir dan juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi sungguh ini murni dari pikiran saya sendiri, I hope you can enjoy reading this story, guys...**

 **Balasan review**

 **RavenMyta12, terima kasih untuk pendapatnya, kalau untuk pair, sepertinya masih agak lama untuk muncul, karena author ingin lebih fokus ke konflik dulu, untuk naruko ya, mungkin dapat dipertimbangkan, heheheh oh yah, terima kasih mau me review, jangan segan-segan mengkritik dan memberikan saran pd author jika menemukan typo dan lain...**

 **Nah, minna-san ini dia capther keduanya, semoga kalian suka dan tidak bosan dalam membacanya ya,,,, terima kasih sebelumnya bagi yang menyukai dan me review fic gaje ini, jika banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan author minta maaf, karena author masih penulis amatiran, heheheheh**

Capther 2

"kau pasti bingung siapa aku, jika kau ikut denganku, aku akan menjelaskan semua yang akan kau tanyakan" ujarnya padaku ketika melihat dan membaca ekspresi yang aku keluarkan. Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia mengajakku memasuki mobilnya.

Didalam mobilnya, aku hanya dapat terdiam, jika ditanya bagaimana perasaanku sekarang? Jika ada yang menebak takut? Gelisah? Sedih? Penasaran? Atau yang lainnya,. Aku akan dengan bangga mengatakan kalau aku sekarang merasa bahagia. Aku tidak yakin dengan perasaan ini, namun entah kenapa ketika aku bertemu dengannya tadi, bukan perasaan takut yang menghinggapiku, tapi perasaan senang yang meluap dari hatiku yang paling dalam.

Aku tidak tahu alasannya, hanya ada rasa nyaman dan tenang serta terlindungi yang aku rasakan saat ini. Kami-sama, siapa pria ini? Apakah ia malaikat yang kau kirimkan padaku? Setelah semua tragedi yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Kalau iya, aku mengucapkan rasa syukurku padamu Kami-sama.

"hm, naruto" suara pria ini terasa sangat menenangkan ketika ia memanggilku, seakan aku dipanggil oleh ayahku. "ya, tuan" balasku padanya, jujur aku tidak tahu harus memanggilnya apa, aku belum mengetahui identitasnya. "hm, kau boleh memanggilku paman, paman tidak suka dipanggil tuan, karena paman bukanlah majikanmu" balasnya padaku.

"hm,, baiklah tu-eh jii-san" jawabku dengan terbata hingga sedikit lagi terceplos memanggilnya tuan kembali. Ia tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah gugupku.

"hm, naruto, bagaimana rasanya tinggal dan tumbuh dikeluarga namikaze selama hampir 13 tahun hidupmu" tanyanya padaku, aku memandangnya heran, kenapa ia tahu nama keluargaku, padahal seingatku aku bahkan belum menyebutkan namaku. Oh, iya bahkan ia tahu namaku.

"aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, naruto. Tapi bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang akan kau berikan" katanya lagi seakan ia mengetahui semua yang ada dipikiranku saat ini.

"hn, baiklah" ujarku pelan, aku memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari pria ini, karena secara tidak langsung ia sudah menyelamatkanku dari ketidaktahuan untuk tidur dimana malam ini. Bisa saja, sekarang aku berada di emperan tokoh ataupun yang lebih buruk dibawah jembatan.

"sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku dapat menceritakan kisahku padamu dengan mudah, pada ibuku saja aku tidak menceritakan perasaanku sesungguhnya selama tinggal dirumah itu, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman dan terlindungi termasuk merasa di sayangi. Cuma kaa-san dan jii-sama yang menyayangiku, yang lainnya menatap hina dan dengki terhadapku, seakan aku adalah makhluk paling hina dunia ini, aku tidak paham, sebenarnya apa salahku pada keluarga mereka. Sejak kecil aku sudah dianggap seperti pelayan, aku mengerjakan semua tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh pelayan sejak umurku 5 tahun, namun aku bersyukur kaa-san dan jii-sama masih membelaku, jadi jika jii-sama masih ada dirumah, mereka tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memperlakukanku seperti pelayan, jadi itu juga salah satu hal yang menjadi alasanku untuk tetap bertahan dirumah itu" jelasku pada pria ini, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku dengan mudahnya mengikuti perintahnya, aku tidak juga tidak merasa terpaksa menceritakannya, juga tanpa aku sadari air mataku mengalir.

Ia mengangguk sebagai respon dari penjelasanku, "sakit bukan?" tanyanya lagi padaku, "itulah yang kami rasakan saat mengetahui tentangmu, namun kami tidak diperbolehkan bertemu denganmu" sambungnya lagi. Jujur, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia coba katakan padaku, kami? Tidak diperbolehkan? Sebenarnya hubungan seperti apa aku dengan orang ini.

"ee, pama—" kataku, namun belum sempat aku mengajukan pertanyaan, ia memotong perkataanku. "ee—h gomen, paman bicara yang aneh, kau pasti sangat penasaran sekarang, yang berhak menjelaskannya bukan paman. Namun, orang yang akan kau temui sekarang yang berhak menceritakan semua yang ingin kau tanyakan itu" potongnya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti, walau begitu aku mencoba menganalisis informasi yang aku dapatkan. Kami? Pasti yang dimaksudkannya adalah keluarganya, tidak diperbolehkan? Pasti keluarga namikaze melarang mereka untuk bertemu denganku, jadi, aku menyimpulkan sementara adalah mereka akan kehilangan nama baik, jika aku bertemu dengan keluarga pria ini. Kenapa begitu, karena tatapan benci dan hina yang mereka tujukan padaku pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat. Apalagi perkataan Tsunade-sama, tentang ia kehilangan 'anak kesayangan' adalah kunci kebencian mereka padaku.

Kami hanya terdiam selama perjalanan ketempat yang aku tidak ketahui.

Setelah beberapa jam menempuh perjalanan menuju tempat yang ia maksud, akhirnya kamipun sampai ketempat tujuan. Aku terkejut melihat tempat ini. Bayangkan saja jika kalian dibawa ketempat yang sebenarnya layak dikatakan sebagai istana, bagaimana takjub bukan? Kediaman namikaze juga megah dan mewah, namun tidaklah sebesar dan semewah tempat ini.

Tempat ini memiliki jalan yang jauh dari gerbangnya, lapangan yang luas, bagunan khas tradisional jepang (n/a : gomen, author buruk dalam mendiskripsikan sesuatu, bayangkan saja istana inggris, namun bangunannya tradisional jepang, sulit ya? Haahhah namun seperti itulah dibayangan author heheheh) kami memasuki rumah itu dengan langkah perlahan,

"selamat datang toneri-sama" sapa para pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan kami, oh, jadi namanya toneri, kami terus melangkah maju tanpa membalas sapaan dari para pelayan tersebut.

Sampai pada akhirnya kami dihadapkan pada sebuah ruangan, aku menatap bingung kearah paman toneri, ia hanya menatapku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"ayo, masuk naruto" ajaknya padaku. Aku yang diajak untuk memasuki ruangan ini tiba-tiba merinding, jangan-jangan ia didalam akan mencincangku dan menjual organ dalamku kepada orang dengan harga fantasis, ya ampun apa yang sedang kau pikirkan naruto. Ingat dia adalah orang yang telah menolongmu. Namun, apa aku salah hal-hal seperti itu terbayangkan olehku? Dia cukup miterius menurutku.

Kami memasuki ruangan ini, aku akui menambah ketakjubanku terhadap rumah ini, didalam ruangan ini atau lebih tepatnya kamar ini mewah sekali.

"onii-san, aku sudah membawa anakmu atas permintaanmu" suara paman toneri membuyarkan lamunanku, anak? Siapa yang dimaksud oleh paman toneri, aku? "terima kasih, toneri" lirih seorang pria yang sedang berada di kasur king sizenya. Aku menatap bingung kearah pria ini yang sedang tersenyum bahagia padaku.

"ayo mendekat nak" perintahnya lirih padaku. Karena mendapat anggukan dari paman toneri, aku melangkahkan pelan kedua kakiku kearah pria yang sedang terbaring lemah ini. Aku terkejut melihat wajahnya, karena apa wajahnya sangat mirip denganku yang membedakan hanya warna mata kami saja, dia mengikuti wajahku, atau lebih tepatnya wajahku mengikuti wajahnya. Jangan-jangan spekulasiku benar, jika orang yang tengah berada di depanku ini adalah ayahku. Karena paman toneri mengatakan ia telah membawa anaknya, yang jelas anak yang dibawa paman hanya aku saja.

Ia mendekapku sangat erat, aku dapat merasakan air matanya mengalir membasahi lengan bajuku. Setelah beberapa saat, ia melepaskan pelukannya, ia kemudian menatapku dengan pandangan menyesal dan sendu. "maaaf, maafkan tou-san nak, tousan tidak dapat menjadi ayah yang baik untukmum tousan meninggalkanmu dirumah yang sudah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, oh yah aku adalah ayahmu. Maafkan tousan, jika kau bertanya kenapa baru sekarang aku menjemputmu, karena namikaze sialan itu tidak mengizinkan tousan untuk menemuimu apalagi menjemputmu. Tousan sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk menemuimu, namun tidak pernah berhasil" jelas pria yang mengaku sebagai ayahku ini.

"tunggu, tu—" bisikku "panggil aku ayah" potongnya. "baiklah, tou..tou-san, kau mengatakan bahwa namikaze melarangmu untuk menemuiku, sebenarnya hubungan seperti apa yang kau miliki dengan mereka, dan sebenarnya kau siapa? Aku cukup mengerti kenapa keluarga itu menatapku hina, karena keberadaanku membuat mereka merasa sial. Tolong jelaskan secara detail semua yang sebenarnya terjadi, tentang siapa diriku? Kau? Hubungan kita? Dll" balasku dengan nada bergetar.

Ia kembali memelukku, aku merasa nyaman sekali berada dalam pelukannya, benar-benar seperti pelukan ayah pada anaknya.

"baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu, namaku Hamura Otsutsuki,..." "tunggu otsutsuki, pengusaha terkenal yang hampir merajai semua industri perekonomian dunia, baik benua asia, amerika, maupun eropa bahkan afrika serta australia peringkat pertama sebagai klan terkaya, yang disusul kedua oleh Uchiha, ketiga Namikaze, kemudian Senju, terus Hyuuga, Sabaku, Uzumaki, Nara, Yamanaka dan yang terakhir Inuzuka dan Akamichi. sebelas klan yang berhasil merambah pasar internasional mengalahkan banyak pengusaha dari negara lain, wah, luar biasa" potongku saat mendengar nama lengkap pria yang aku panggil sebagai tousan ini.

"wah, luar biasa sebagai seorang bocah sepertimu tahu perkembangan bisnis" puji paman toneri padaku, tousan hanya tertawa pelan mendengar penjelasanku. "hm, aku mulai tertarik dengan dunia bisnis setelah jii-sama membelikanku buku berjudul built to sell karangan Jhon Warrilow, ia adalah seorang yang mempunyai nasihat 'have an exit strategy' dalam memulai bisnisnya, juga didalam bukunya jhon menyajikan kasus menarik bagi pengusaha yang mendekati bisnis mereka dari presfektif menjual dalam satu hari, walau banyak juga berlawanan keyakinanan dalam berbisnis dengan pengusaha lain, pendekatan ini sebenarnya dapat membantu pembacanya untuk menciptakan nilai lebih yaitu mengembangkan bisnis yang dibangun dengan sistem. Itu sebabnya aku tertarik untuk terjun dalam dunia bisnis, selain buku itu, aku juga pernah membaca buku mastery dari Robert Greene, dan masih banyak buku yang lain" jelasku pada mereka.

"wah dia benar-benar anakmu nii-san, aku belum pernah menemukan anak kecil yang tertarik dalam dunia bisnis, memang perpaduan yang luar biasa antara dirimu dan shion, you're son so incredible" sahut paman mendengar penjelasanku, tousan hanya tertawa pelan.

Tunggu sebentar, "siapa shion?" tanyaku pada mereka. "o iya, shion adalah nama ibumu, nama lengkapnya adalah Namikaze Shion," jawab paman toneri. Aku membulatkan kedua mataku mendengar perkataannya, aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu selama tinggal di keluarga Namikaze.

"tentu saja, kau tidak pernah mendengar namanya bocah, ibu memang sudah meninggal, namun penyebab kematiannya tidak diberitahukan kepada publik, tidak ada yang membahas tentang ibumu setelah ia meninggal" jelas paman toneri karena ia tahu apa yang akan aku tanyakan.

"kau tahu kenapa bocah? Coba kau tebak penyebabnya" tantang paman padaku, aku yang tadi menunduk kembali menonggakkan kepalaku, pertama yang aku lihat tatapan sendu tousan, aku tahu penyebabnya pasti sekarang ia sangat bersedih dan merindukan kaasan.

"penyebab kematiannya pasti karena melahirkanku" ujarku lirih. "kurang tepat sebenarnya bocah, ia meninggal memang karena melahirkanmu, namun sebelum itu ia mengalami kejadian yang menyebabkan ia kritis..." "cukup toneri, biar aku saja yang menjelaskannya pada naruto" potong tousan.

"sampai dimana aku memulai ceritanya, ah iya sampai namaku Hamura Otsutsuki, aku anak pertama dari Hagoromo Otsutsuki dan Kaguya Otsutsuki, mereka adalah kakek dan nenekmu, mereka sekarang tinggal di Inggris, aku dulu menurut orang-orang sebagai orang yang gagal, tidak mempunyai keterampilan, bahkan lebih parahnya aku tidak dapat memecahkan soal matematika sederhana sewaktu di sekolah dasar, kakekmu sangat merasa kecewa dengan tousan, ia bahkan mengurung tousan di perpustakaan keluarga dengan seorang guru private setiap hari, sampai pada akhirnya tousan bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang yang tergerai indah bermata biru yang selalu bersinar, ia adalah seorang murid pindahan dari Amerika waktu itu, ia sangat pintar, bahkan dapat dikatakan genius, tousan berteman dengannya berkat sensei tousan memintanya mengajarkan tousan. Ia dengan telaten mengajar tousan hingga pada waktu itu tousan dapat menyelesaikan soal itu. Sejak saat itu, tousan mulai belajar dengan giat agar dapat menyamainya, karena tousan sudah terlanjur menyukainya. Kami terus bersama hingga sampai perguruan tinggi, akhirnya tousan memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaan tousan padanya, ia menerima tousan dengan senang hati. Kami terus berhubungan sampai pada akhirnya kami melakukan hubungan terlarang itu, hingga akhirnya ia mengandung dirimu, pada waktu itu kami masih berada ditingkat semester 4, dengan penuh keberanian, tousan memberitahukan pada kakek dan nenekmu, awalnya mereka sangat marah dengan kelakuan kami, apalagi ia berasal dari klan Namikaze musuh bebuyutan klan kita, namun dengan hati lembut nenekmu akhirnya kakekmu menerima kaa-san dan juga dirimu. Kamipun mengunjungi kediaman namikaze untuk meminang kaa-sanmu agar dirimu mempunyai nama, namun apa yang kami dapat mereka malah mengusir kami seperti pengemis, sejak itu, kakekmu berjanji tidak akan mau berhubungan dalam bentuk apapun dengan keluarga namikaze. Keluarga namikaze memaksa ibumu untuk menggugurkanmu, namun ibumu tetap tidak mau melakukan itu, ia tetap berusaha mempertahankannya dan hingga mereka akhirnya mengurung ibumu. Tousan juga tidak berhenti memikirkan cara untuk dapat hidup bersama dengan ibumu, namun tidak ada yang berhasil. Tidak terasa sudah 9 bulan sejak kejadian itu, ibu sedang hamil besar, tousan melakukan suatu yang nekat, yaitu membawa lari ibu, awalnya kami berhasil kabur, namun setengah jalan para pengawal di kediaman itu mengetahui dan mengejar kami, tousan dan kaasan sungguh panik, apalagi air ketuban kaa-sanmu pecah, tousan sangat cemas, sampai akhirnya tanpa sadar tousan menabrak pohon. Kami kecelakaan, tousan terbangun 3 bulan setelah kejadian itu, dan mendapatkan berita bahwa kaa-sanmu sudah meninggal, rasanya tousan tidak ingin hidup. Namun, paman toneri menyelamatkan tousan dari tindakan bodoh itu dengan memberitahu bahwa dirimu masih hidup. Tousan seakan kembali hidup dan semangat. Tousan mencoba menjemputmu dirumah itu, namun yang tousan dapat mereka mengatakan bahwa dirimu baru saja mati. Mereka bahkan menunjukan kuburanmu. Kau tahu tousan seakan mati kembali, sejak itu tousan menjadi workerholic, sampai 12 tahun kemudian tousan mendengar bahwa kau belum mati, mata-mata tousan mengatakan bahwa mereka melihat seorang anak namikaze dengan rambut perak bermata biru. Tousan sangat yakin itu kau, namun sekali lagi tousan tidak mau gegabah, tousan menyuruh mereka untuk tetap mengawasimu, tak lama kemudian tousan mendapat laporan bahwa kau diperlakukan tidak baik oleh mereka, akhirnya dengan emosi tousan mendatangi mereka untuk menjemputmu, mereka melarang dan tetap mengatakan bahwa anak itu bukan kau. Sejak itu, selama satu tahun itu tousan melakukan berbagai cara agar dapat menemuimu, namun tidak ada yang berhasil. Sampai akhirnya tousan mendengar kau dikurung, hanya karena menolak untuk mengerjakan tugas menma, yang berujung ia tidak sengaja ditabrak oleh mobil. Mereka malah menyalahkanmu, tousan akhirnya tahu bahma mereka berniat membuangmu, itu sebabnya tousan menyuruh pamanmu untuk menjemputmu" jelas tousan dengan panjang lebar padaku.

Aku hanya menangis sebagai responku dalam mendengar ceritanya, aku tidak menyangka keluarga namikaze begitu jahat kepada kedua orang tuaku. Aku berjanji aku akan membuat keluarga itu bertekuk lutut padaku suatu hari nanti.

Ia memelukku, kami bertiga menangis dalam diam, tousan kembali mengucapkan kata maaf berulang-ulang. "baiklah, sekarang namamu adalah Naruto Otsutsuki, selamat datang dikeluarga kita, naruto-kun" ujar tousan setelah melepas pelukannya padaku. "hm" aku mengangguk, kembali memeluknya, sungguh aku merindukan pelukan seorang ayah. Kami-sama terima kasih kau telah menjawab doaku.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai, kembali lagi bersama dengan author gaje satu ini, ini adalah lanjutan cerita dari fic cold, dalam chap ini author berupaya untuk mengungkapkan jati diri naruto yang sebenarnya, agar reader gak bingung. Heheeh, semoga kalian suka dengan fic terbaru Author gaje ini,,, jangan lupa read and Review ya guys,,,**

 **O yah, thank you for your appresiation,,,,,**

 **Ok akhir kata..**

 **WF Out...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Mamashi Kishimoto**

 **By : wf**

 **Pairing : naruto x?**

 **Warning : smart!naru, cool!naru, OOC, maaf kalau cerita ini masih abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali typo, karena saya masih penulis baru dan masih amatir dan juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi sungguh ini murni dari pikiran saya sendiri, I hope you can enjoy reading this story, guys...**

Chapter 3

"apa yang sekarang akan kau lakukan, naruto-kun, setelah kau mendengar semua kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi" tanya paman Toneri padaku. Aku menatap bingung kearahnya tanda aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya, "ck, sekali bocah tetap saja masih bocah, yang ku maksud adalah apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, apa kau akan diam saja dan tidak akan melakukan rencana apapun haah" ejek paman toneri padaku. Aku mengembungkan kedua pipuku sebagai responku terhadap ejekannya.

"aku—" perkataanku terpotong oleh suara tousan.

"pertama yang akan kita lakukan adalah mengenalkannya pada keluarga besar otsutsuki, toneri, aku akan memastikan itu. Kedua kita akan pindah dari Konoha, tinggal di Konoha hanya akan membuka lembaran buruk yang terjadi dimasa lalu, sudah cukup aku merasakan sakit yang amat dalam disini. Aku ingin kita semua bahagia, aku ingin kita melupakan kenangan jelek selama disini. Jadi, naruto-kun, persiapkan dirimu, kita akan pergi dari sini tiga hari dari sekarang" jelas tousan pada kami. "hm, jika itu sudah menjadi keputusan niisan aku hanya bisa ikut, lagipula aku rindu pada kaa-san dan tou-san, bagaimana kabar mereka disana ya" kata paman toneri menerawang, aku yakin sekali ia sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya itu, mungkin sekarang aku sudah dapat menyebut mereka sebagai kakek dan nenekku.

"hm, baiklah karena sudah diputuskan, iruka" ujar tousan. "ya, tuan" seorang pria memasuki kamar ini, ia berambut coklat juga bermata coklat dengan luka yang melintang disekitar hidungnya. "iruka, tugasmu sekarang adalah carikan kami bertiga tiket ke London untuk penerbangan tiga hari lagi, juga persiapkan semua barang-barang yang dibutuhkan oleh naruto. Tolong belikan ia semua keperluannya ya" perintah tousan pada orang yang bernama iruka ini. Iruka hanya mengangguk, "baiklah kau boleh pergi iruka" "ha'i" ujarnya sambil kembali meninggalkan kamar tousan.

"nah, sekarang naruto, kau harus ikut dengan tousan, tousan akan menjelaskan semua hal tentang keluarga ini" ajak tousan padaku "ha'i" balasku, ia hanya tersenyum kearahku dan mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya.

Aku mengikuti langkahnya, wah sungguh rumah ini sangatlah besar, aku cukup heran dengan rumah ini, rumah sebesar ini isinya hanya dua orang. Itu sungguh sangat membosankan jika kau membayangkan hanya tinggal berdua dirumah sebesar ini, aku saja tidak ingin membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi padaku.

Sudahlah daripada aku membayangkan hal yang konyol, lebih baik aku fokus pada hal yang akan di tunjukan tousan padaku, aku tidak tahu hal itu, namun aku yakin itu adalah hal yang penting. "ayo masuk kedalam naruto-kun" suara tousan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"ha'i" balasku singkat. Kami memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dapat aku katakan seperti ruangan kerja. Aku terus mengikutinya dari belakang, ia berhenti tepat didepan sebuah meja yang dapat aku yakini adalah sebuah meja kerja, selain terdapat meja itu, di dalam ruangan ini terdapat banyak sekali buku-buku, sungguh aku akan merasa betah sekali berlama-lama diruangan ini.

"tousan akan menjelaskan semua hal tentang keluarga ini, agar besok kau tidak terkejut bertemu dengan orang yang tousan maksud tadi, kau mengerti naruto-kun?" suara tousan membuyarkan semua lamunanku, sehinggah aku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"hn" anggukku tanda mengerti. "baiklah mendekatlah, pertama tousan ingin bertanya padamu. Kau pernah tidak membaca sejarah pembentukan negara kita" tanyanya padaku. Aku menganggukkan kepala tanda aku menjawab pertanyaannya, namun aku heran dan bingung apa hubungan negara ini dengan keluarga ini, "karena, keluarga kita adalah pendiri pertama dalam menguasa negara ini, namun tidaklah lama karena setelah raja ke 15 berkuasa, mulai banyak pemberontakan, salah satu kasus pentingnya adalah klan senju membantai klan kita, kemudian mereka yang menguasai negara ini, namun tidak lama setelah itu klan Uchiha, mengalahkan kekuasaan klan senju, sisa dari kelompok klan kita melarikan diri ke benua eropa dan beberapa tempat di benua Amerika, maupun di benua lain. Klan kita baru dapat berkumpul kembali sekitar pada pertengahan abad ke 19, namun hanya dapat aktif pada benua eropa saja yang menjadi pusat perkembangannya, yang harus kau tekankan sekali adalah klan kita tidak membutuhkan kekuasaan terhadap konoha lagi, karena kita sudah menguasai hampir seluruh bagian benua yang ada di dunia dalam bidang bisnis, sehingga klan kita sangat berpengaruh bagi perekonomian dunia dan juga karena sebab itu kita di juluki sebagai king's of bissnesses, jadi kau tidak perlu merebut kekuasaan yang sekarang masih dipegang oleh klan uchiha." Jelas tousan padaku, aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda paham dengan yang ia maksudkan.

"baiklah yang ini namanya Otsutsuki Minshiki, ia merupakan pendiri dari clan kita, ini istrinya bernama Otsutsuki Aumy" kata tousan menunjukkan padaku lukisan tua kedua orang itu, tousan kembali mengambil lukisan berikutnya, "ini Otsutsuki Armaya, ia anak perempuan pertama keluarga itu, namun karena ia perempuan ia tidak dapat di masukkan kedalam pewaris tahta, yang ini adiknya namanya Otsutsuki Akira, yang melanjutkan tahta mengantikan ayahnya, aah, tousan akan mempersingkatnya, ini adalah Otsutsuki Akio, ia merupakan anak dari keturunan ke 15 dari darah keluarga kerajaan, dan merupakan raja terakhir dari klan kita sebelum di hancurkan oleh klan senju, ia juga merupakan kakek dari kakekmu, pada masa itu ayah dari kakekmu di kirimkan ke benua eropa bersama dengan anggota klan yang masih selamat untuk melarikan diri, dan dimulai dari situlah perusahaan kita mulai muncul, ayah dari kakekmu merupakan pendirinya, singkatnya ketika kakekmu memenggang penuh perusahaan itu mulai berkembang sangat cepat, hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di tempat kelahiran ayahnya, dan membangun perusahaan baru disini, jadi itu sebabnya tousan lahir dan tumbuh di konoha" jelasnya lagi sambil menunjukanku lukisan dan beralih kepada foto silsilah, untuk wajah kakek dan nenekku sangatlah mirip dengan tousan dan juga paman.

"nah, setelah kau mengetahui sejarahnya, sekarang tousan akan menjelaskan tentang keadaan klan kita sekarang. Kau tahu bukan jikalau pemerintahan konoha bukan lagi tanggung jawab kita, jadi tousan akan tekankan padamu, jika nanti ada yang memintamu untuk masuk dalam kubu mereka, siapapun itu tousan harap kau jangan menerimanya, kau hanya perlu melihat dan mengawasinya dari jauh" jelasnya lagi, aku mengangguk mengerti.

Kami terdiam cukup lama sampai pada akhirnya suara 'kriuuut' perutku berbunyi, menghilangkan suasana diam antara kami. Ck sial aku lupa aku belum makan dari tadi. Dapat aku lihat senyum geli dari tousan, sungguh aku malu sekali sekarang. "kau lapar naruto-kun" tanyanya padaku, aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"hm.."gumamnya sambil melihat jam, "sepertinya, waktu makan malam sudah tiba, ayo kita turun untuk makan" ajaknya padaku. Aku menganggukkan kepala dan kemudian mengikutinya menuju ruang makan.

 _ **Skip Time**_

Wah, banyak sekali makanan yang terdapat di sini, dan aku sungguh yakin semua makanan ini memiliki rasa yang enak. Aku menjadi tidak sabar untuk mencipipinya. "ayo duduk naruto-kun" suara tousan membuyarkan pemikiranku tentang rasa makanan-makanan itu. "hn" jawabku padanya.

"hm, kau tahu bocah wajahmu sekarang terlihat seperti orang yang tidak pernah makan makanan yang enak" ejek paman Toneri padaku. Aku menatap tajam kearahnya sembari mendengus kesal mendengar ejekannya itu. Apa salahnya sih aku terkagum melihat semua makanan ini? "hn" balasku padanya. Ia mendengus pelan, aku tahu ia pasti kesal karena aku tidak membalas ejekannya.

"apa tidak ada kata lain yang dapat kau ucapkan, bocah" dengusnya padaku.

"hn" gumamku lagi

"dasar, pelit kata, eeh nii-san apa anakmu ini kekurangan kosakata" ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum mengejek kearahku. Aku mengabaikannya karena pandanganku terfokus kepada makanan-makanan ini, terkhususnya yakiniku. Yang terbuat dari daging yang dipanggang berbentuk persegi. Aku sungguh menyukainya, selain yakiniku, di meja itu, terdapat mie soba, sushi, teriyaki dan yang lainnya, wah aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memakannya.

"wah, sepertinya kau sudah sangat lapar naruto-kun" suara tousan mengalihkan perhatianku dari makanan-makanan tersebut, aku tersenyum malu karena ketahuan terlalu fokus.

"cha, baiklah mari kita makan" sahut tousan, aku dan paman mengangguk kepala kami sebagai tanda setuju. Aku mulai memenggang sumpitku, aku mengarahkannya kepada yakiniku itu, dan mulai memakannya, dua kata yang sangat tepat mengambarkan rasanya ialah sangat lezat, tanpa aku sadari aku memakan mereka seperti orang yang belum makan selama ia hidup.

Sungguh, aku ingin merasakannya setiap hari. "kau menyukai makanannya, naruto-kun?" tanya tousan padaku, aku dapat menangkap nada geli menahan tawa darinya. apalagi paman dengan senang hati mengejekku, "kau ini, lapar atau kelaparan, bocah, kau makan seperti orang gila" aku mengabaikan ejekannya dengan melanjutkan acara makan malamku.

"hn, makanannya sangat lezat" jawabku pada pertanyaan tousan yang sebelumnya belum sempat aku jawab, karena kesenangan memakan semuanya.

"baguslah kau menyukainya." Ujarnya padaku.

 _ **Skip Time**_

Setelah makan malam, kami melanjutkan obrolan kami di ruang keluarga. Aku sangat senang dapat belajar dunia bisnis dari mereka, banyak hal yang ternyata baru aku sadari wawasanku sangat sempit.

"hm, baiklah sekarang, ayo kita bicarakan hal pribadi, diluar dari dunia bisnis, ayo naruto-kun ceritakan kehidupanmu sebelum bertemu dengan tousan, karena tousan belum mengetahui apapun tentang dirimu" perkataan tousan tersebut cukup membuatku merasa terkejut, aku menyadari cepat atau lambat ia akan menanyakan hal itu.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, "baiklah, aku akan menceritakan betapa menyedihkannya kehidupanku sebelum bertemu dengan kalian" ujarku dengan nada lirih. Aku dapat merasakan seseorang memelukku, pelukannya terasa sangat hangat bagiku. Ya, tousan sedang memelukku sekarang, pelukannya memberikanku rasa nyaman dan aman serta memberikannku keberanian untuk membagi kesedihanku dengan orang lain.

"semuanya bermula ketika aku mulai memasuki usia lima tahun" aku menghentikan sejenak ceritaku, aku ingin melihat raut wajah mereka. Aku dapat merasakan penyesalan yang sangat besar dalam kedua bola mata mereka.

 _ **Flashback**_

Seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menarik seorang, lebih tepatnya menarik seorang anak laki-laki yang bahkan usianya baru menginjak lima tahun, dengan kasar. Ia terus menariknya hingga memasuki sebuah gudang. "mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di tempat ini bocah, jangan pernah kau melangkahkan kedua kakimu keluar dari sini, jika kau belum dapat menyadari kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat bocah," bentak wanita itu pada anak laki-laki itu sembari memukulnya dengan keras.

Sang anak hanya menangis sembari terus memohon agar wanita itu berhenti memukulnya.

" , mo..mohon, ja..ngan pu..kul na..ru, naru janji tidak akan berbuat nakal lagi" ucapnya lirih dan terus mengulangi kalimat itu. Namun, wanita itu menghiraukan tangisan pilu dan lirihan sendu sang bocah itu.

Wanita itu, menarik helaian putih anak itu, sembari melayangkan tatapan mengancam dan kebencian yang mendalam padanya. "dengar, jika kau membuat kesalahan dan membuat cucuku kembali menangis, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih parah dari ini, kau dengar bocah sialan" sahutnya yang kemudian mendorong anak itu kearah dinding gudang tersebut.

"satu lagi, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi pelayan, untuk keluargaku, kau akan mengerjakan tugas mencuci dan membersihkan perkarangan, tidak akan ada yang membelamu, termasuk kushina, kau mengerti bocah" bentak wanita itu kembali dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gudang tersebut.

Anak laki-laki yang bahkan baru menginjak usia lima tahun itu, hanya terduduk lemas walau ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan wanita itu, ia tetaplah seorang anak kecil. Yang pemikirannya masih dangkal dan masih sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang yang besar dari orang terdekatnya dan hanya mengetahui satu hal yaitu bermain. Ia tidak paham, mengapa wanita yang seharusnya menjadi nenek yang mengasihinya dengan kasih sayang, malah ia memberiikan luka pada anak itu.

Anak itu mulai menerka-nerka penyebabnya, apa karena ia berbeda, ia memeliki garis dan warna rambut yang tidak sama. Ia juga tidak paham ia mendapatkan pukulan untuk sesuatu yang bahkan ia tidak pernah lakukan.

Ia hanya ingin meminjam mainan yang dimiliki sepupunya, yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Menma, namun, ia tidak mendapatkannya bahkan ia mendapat tuduhan yang tidak benar, Menma menuduhnya mencuri mainannya, dan mengadu kepada Senju Tsunade, atau yang sekarang bernama Namikaze Tsunade. Ia mendapatkan pukulan setelah pengaduan tidak benar dari menma.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"sejak itulah Menma, selalu mengadukanku atas perbuatan yang tidak berdasar padaku, puncaknya hari itu, hanya karena aku tidak ingin memberikan buku tugasku, ia memukulku, dengan setengah sadar aku menyelamatkan diri, ia mengejarku, sampai pada akhirnya ia mengalami kecelakaan itu. Aku tidak munafik aku berharap ia akan mati, atas apa yang sudah ia perbuat padaku, namun di sisi lain aku merasa kasihan padanya, dan sisa dari kisahku pastinya kalian telah mengetahui lanjutannya" jelasku dengan suara yang berusaha aku tenangkan agar tidak membuat mereka sedih dan muculnya penyesalan dalam diri mereka.

Namun, yang aku dapatkan mereka hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tapi dapat aku lihat kepalan tangan mereka, aku sangat yakin mereka juga tengah berusaha menahan emosinya.

"dasar Senju dan Namikaze keparat" geraman dari paman menghilangkan keheningan yang sempat menyinggapi kami. "tenanglah, toneri" bujuk tousan pada paman. Aku juga membantu tousan menenangkan paman. "bagaimana aku bisa tenang niisan, keluarga kita kembali diinjak dan bahkan dianggap sampah oleh mereka, sudah cukup dulu senju membantai klan kita, memisahkanmu dari shion-nee, memperlakukan anakmu dengan keji, kita harus membayar setiap penderitaan yang telah kita alami, niisan" ujar paman dengan penuh penekanan.

"aku tahu hal itu, namun bukan dengan cara seperti balas dendam itu, aku tidak ingin kita kembali mengalami sesuatu yang buruk hanya karena keegoisan kita" jelas tousan dengan bijaksana, jujur aku menyukai sikap tousan, namun aku tidak munafik aku memiliki dendam yang dalam pada mereka semua.

"na..naru, maafkan tousan, ini semua terjadi karena kesalahan tousan, maaf, maafkan tousan" lirihnya sambil menangis dalam pelukanku. "sudahlah tousan, ini bukanlah kesalahanmu, jadi jangan menyesali apa yang terjadi" ucapku sambil menenangkannya, setelah beberapa saat, tousan kembali tenang.

"tousan, sepertinya aku tidak dapat mengikuti perkataanmu untuk tidak membalaskan dendam, aku akan tetap membalaskannya, suatu saat nanti, aku akan membuat namikaze maupun senju itu bertekuk lutut padaku" kataku padanya.

Tousan menghela nafas sejenak, "baiklah, jika itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu, tousan akan selaku ayahmu, akan selalu mendukung apapun yang menurutmu adalah yang terbaik"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada paman, "paman, paman maukan membantuku balas dendam pada mereka" tanyaku pada paman.

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, namun ia memberikan serigaian yang menurutku sudah menjawab pertanyaanku padanya.

 _ **Skip time**_

Tiga hari sudah berlalu, semenjak pemberitahuan tentang keberadaannya pada tetua klan dan pengumuman yang dibuat ayahnya pada koferensi pers, yang bertujuan mengenalkannya pada hadapan publik. Pada awalnya, para tetua klan terkejut dengan berita itu, namun setelah dijelaskan semuanya, mereka menerima naruto dengan tangan terbuka, bahkan mereka meyetujui usulan naruto untuk membalas semua perbuatan senju.

"huh" suara helaan nafas kembali terdengar, yang mengundang tatapan heran dari dua orang yang berada didekat penghela nafas itu. "sudahlah, jangan terus menghela nafas seperti itu bocah, kau menganggu tidurku" protes seorang laki-laki yang berada tepat di sebelahnya itu.

"paman, kau tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang tengah aku rasakn," protes naruto, "kau hanya akan menemui kakek dan nenekmu, bukan menghadiri perang, jadi berhentilah mencemaskan hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu" ujar toneri padanya.

"aku hanya cemas, mereka tidak menerimaku seperti para tetua dan publik" jelas naruto. "itu bukanlah suatu hal yang patut kau cemaskan, mereka akan menerimamu apa adanya" jelas toneri. Mendengar perkataan toneri membuat naruto sedikit merasa tenang.

Dan disinilah mereka, di depan sebuah rumah, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah mansion. Pintu mansion itu terbuka menampilkan dua sosok yang baru ia lihat dan di salah satu sisi mereka terdapat ssosok yang dikenalnya sebagai ayah.

"ta..dai—" sebelum naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba memeluknya. "okairi, naruto-kun(mohon maaf jika penulisannya tidak benar)" lirihnya.

Tidak ada kata yang paling indah bagi naruto saat ini selain, bahagia, ia bahagia bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga kandungnya.

 _ **Sementara itu disebuah ruangan**_

"kenapa ia dapat berada di keluarga itu, bisakah kau jelaskan masalah itu hatake" amuk seorang pria baru baya dan wanita yang sudah memasuki angka 50 tahun kepada seorang pria muda didepan mereka,

"saya juga tidak tahu, kenapa minato sensei, Tsunade-sama, tapi saya akan mencari tahu tentang itu, saya akan memastikan kalau ia tidak akan mengusik kediaman Namikaze lagi," jelas kakashi.

"itu memang harus, baiiklah sekarang kau boleh pergi kakashi" balas Tsanade. Kakashi menganggukkan kepala dan berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

"nah, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan kaa-san" tanya pria berambut pirang yang duduk dihadapannya itu. "untuk sekarang kita biarkan saja dulu, jika sudah waktunya nanti akan kita pikirkan caranya yang terbaik" jawab Tsunade.

"tapi, bagaimana kalau mereka mengetahui sebenarnya, jika shion-nee..." "jangan sebut nama itu lagi dihadapanku, ia bukan lagi anakku, dan kau jangan sampai membuka mulutmu apapun yang terjadi, mengerti?" ancam tsunade, minato menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

'jangan coba-coba bermain denganku, Ootsutki, kalian akan tahu bagaimana rasanya bermain dengan seekor rubah' batin tsunade sambil melihat kearah media cetak yang menampilkan berita tentang naruto.

 _ **Sementara itu,,**_

"bagaimana laporanmu, inu" tanya seorang pria yang terbaring dibalik sebuah ruangan,

"ootsutki itu telah menemukan anaknya. Namikaze, belum menunjukan taringnya," jawab seorang yang berkode inu itu. "hm, baiklah, kalau wanita itu bagaimana keadaanya," tanyanya kembali.

"dia dalam keadaan stabil, namun ia tidak akan menunjukan tanda kesadarannya, hingga waktu yang telah ditetapkan" jawab inu. "bagus, kau boleh pergi inu" perintah pria itu.

Pria yang berkode inu itu menganggukan kepalanya, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ruangan itu.

'lihatlah Ootsutki, Namikaze, aku akan membalaskan dendamku pada kalian, tunggu saja' batin pria itu sembari menerawang berpikiran jauh.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review**

 **Guest, .980, Ace155,** ini lanjutannya reader-san, jangan bosan-bosan mereview dan membacanya, Author ucapkan terima kasih.

 **Cheng cheng, inilah chapter ketiga dari fic cold, author sungguh minta maaf jikalau updatenya lama, jangan bosan-bosan membacanya, setelah membaca sempatkan untuk meninggalkan jejak di kotak Review. Reader-san bebas untuk mengatakan apapun dan juga bertanya apapun. Okay.,..**

 **Mind RnR reader-san, Arigatou...**

 **WF out**


End file.
